


It's not that bad, is it? - Nope. I'm FABULOUS

by HolyMad



Series: SaphaelWeek2017, [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Saphaelweek2017, fight me, goth!rapha, greaser!Simon, mentor!Magnus, rapha loving being a vampire in one week, saphaelweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Simon as interim chapter president under Camille? No lolHe helps Raphael being a vampire but it's easier than imagined. Also Simon has practice.Raphael&Magnus brotp on first sight.Since this is a getting to know they aren't really a couple.





	It's not that bad, is it? - Nope. I'm FABULOUS

**Author's Note:**

> idk really what to put up as a story because this trope is so popular. these are my headcanons
> 
> this is an actual drabble this time haha like 400 words? idk
> 
> uh psa that blood stuff is related to communion and that wine that is kinda jesus's blood. not drinking baby blood on sabbath. who came even up with that shit??

Simon LOVES Saturday Night Fever and Grease. He can't dance that well but being a vampire gives you some grace. Also being a vampire for 60 years and practising dancing for these 60 years gives you grace. That doesn't mean he doesn't trip. He's just fast enough to not fall.  
On some days he'll go full John Travolta. On other days he'll do a modern/hipster version (to annoy the other clan members. mostly Camille’s friends. his friends only roll their eyes.). Vamps should be allowed to have fun.  
  
  
Raphael is a goth. Or rather he'd be one if he had the money. Instead he just wears only black and maybe a dark red.  
  
  
When Raphael emerges from the grave Simon has already set up a minibar with all types of blood. He didn’t drink today so if Raphael doesn’t like it he can drink it up. Simon is not really good at preventing Camille from making fledglings but he still tries out different approaches. This time it's minibar. As Raphael’s hand comes out of the grave Simon quickly opens the blood bags. Raphael shouldn’t rip open the bags and waste the blood.  
  
Raphael gulps all eight bags. Seems like newborns don't really care about taste. Noted.

Raphael also looks furious when Simon keeps talking about his new life and what to do and not to do and a Carmine? He's too busy drinking. Shut up.  
  
When Raphael realises what he is, a monster, a vampire, he is shocked. He always liked the night and … and the darkness and so on. But don't force him! He's a good Catholic! He tries to run away but someone's holding him back.  
Simon hugs him tightly. Another victim of Camille. He's so sorry. This poor boy, barely an adult. About the age when Simon was turned. Maybe if he hadn't been so cute, Camille would have just let him go. She would have probably killed him instead. Not good either.  
If only the shadowhunters really cared about vampires and mundanes. But all they do is kill demons and offend downworlders. Or maybe they're as scared of Camille as he is. Either way, useless.  
Raphael relaxes after a minute. He recognises Simon from being kidnapped. Damn, this man can't do anything evil. Simon apologised a thousand times while holding Raphael captive. And that he could be sure that his friends would get him out.  
Simon wasn't allowed to know why he had to catch Raphael. He talks too much, which is why he's just the assistant of the assistant. Not like he'd want to be a leader. Who wants that? He's happy just sitting in his office doing (boring) paperwork but being -usually- not involved in actual business.  
  
“Camille always says she imagines it's the blood of her enemies. Maybe you can do that, too? Or maybe, since you're Christian, you could say it's Jesu’ blood like in that communion? But it's not fake wine-blood but literal blood? When my friend Clary told me I was so scared and I asked if really Christians drink act-”  
“I'll go with the enemies. Thanks, Simon.”  
  
At the DuMort Simon helps Raphael cope with being a vampire.  
First he's allowed to touch and later hold Simon’s kippah, menorah and stroke over his mezuzah. Later he slowly learns to touch Christian symbols and only then Simon shows him a beautiful necklace with a cross. That day they go meet Raphael’s family. Simon made up an impressive story about an overseas scholarship. He does make Raphael wear his old clothes to not shock his family. Raphael has no idea where Simon got those because he thought he'd burned everything.  
Simon can't help him saying G-d because he doesn't anyways. He teaches him his favourite ways around. Raphael does not approve of ‘gollygosh’ but accepts ‘goodness’. It almost starts like G- G-G-d. GOODNESS why can't he just say it??

  
Raphael freaks out after some days when he notices everyone is dressed in expensive clothing. (Except Simon.) Simon thanks him and adds it's really hard to keep finances in check and that he attends online Accounting classes every five years.  
He asks to have a new wardrobe. Yep, sure. Incidentally Magnus shows up, Raphael freaks out some more, which makes Magnus freak out and the two go shopping around the world.

After some vampire/warlock meetings (Simon may not be of high rank but he has connections to the warlocks and werewolves) Magnus mumbles he's going to bring Alec. Or maybe not. He'd lose his husband _and_ his new friend. It doesn't happen; they just become a bigger clique.


End file.
